Whiskey Lullaby
by itpaystoberoode
Summary: James has feelings for his best friend Gail, but Gail doesn't feel the same. He also doesnt think of his girlfriend Val in all of this.
1. I want you to Love me

They had been friends for a long time and here he was ruining because he was being a dick and breaking promises. That seemed to be a lot of him doing that lately. James sighed looking around the bar for a moment beer in hand. He turned back to the bar, finishing his beer off. The bartender knew by now just to give him another and not ask questions.

"Cowboy" came from behind him, causing James to turn shock clearly written on his face. The person that had come there was Gail. Hell he didn't even think she'd ever want to talk to him after what he had confessed to her. See James had confessed that he had fallen for one of his best friends, and sadly for him she didn't feel the same for him. "What do you want Gail?" He asked somewhat glaring at the woman in his drunken state. Gail sighed and rolled her eyes at the man before him. "It's time for you to go home." She said calmly snatching the beer out of his hand. She didn't dare place it on the bar knowing full well he just finish it off than.

James watched her calmly, eyeing her in an attempt to get his beer back. He never was too happy when someone took it from him. "Why the hell does it matter?" he asked finally frowning. Gail frowned at him shaking her head. "Because you're my friend James, do you really think I want you to wallow in sadness?" she retorted. "Why it's not like you're_ in _love with me." He snapped back. With the hurt look that spread across Gail's face me managed to snatch the bottle back, and guzzled the rest of it down. "JAMES ALLEN COX!" she snapped and he visibly cringed. He had heard that tone once before, when he had bashed Harris's head in with his beer bottle.

"What do you want from me?" he asked suddenly glaring at the smaller woman in front of you. "I want you to stop doing this to yourself." Gail answered watching her friend. James only shook his head as he stood. "Then you should have fallen in love with me." He whispered kissing her on the forehead before he passed her and stumbled out of the bar. Gail sighed quickly following after him to make sure he didn't drive home.

Gail made sure he had gotten home safely, even going as far as helping him inside of the house. The next day, James groaned as he lifted himself up out of bed. One thing that was defiantly the cowboy had a hangover. Probably from the fact he had been drinking shots of Whiskey before he had started on the beer. He tripped himself walking through his room, from things he must have caused to fall over during his drunken stumble to bed the night before.

Moving downstairs he blinked a few times. There was Gail cleaning up whatever mess he had made. "What are you doing here?" he asked confusion clearly on his face. Gail turned to look at him a frown on her face. "James" she started but her words stopped as she watched him. He shook his head causing some of hair to fall into his face since it wasn't pulled back like normal. "Don't." he said finally gaining what little wits he still had at the moment. He moved silently around her grabbing the aspirin for his headache.

"Don't do this James." Gail said as she watched him. "Do what Gail?" He asked turning to look at her. "To Love you? Since that's a little late to stop now." He said glaring at her faintly. "Stop trying to shut me out." Gail replied ignoring his last statement. "You're my best friend James, just because I'm not _in_ love with you doesn't mean I don't care." She replied. "And what about Val in all of this?" she asked and James cursed again. He really didn't know right now where he and Val stood. Granted they were still technically an item but his feelings were all over the place when it concerned the two women. "I don't know!" he yelled dejectedly. James moved over to the fridge grabbing a beer out of it. He didn't really care if it was past noon or not. It was somewhere in the goddamn world.

"James you better not be thinking about drinking that beer, it's only eleven in the morning." Gail snapped. He only raised an eyebrow as he opened the bottle, daring her to do something about it. Gail sighed shaking her head. "Getting drunk isn't going to fix anything." She stated. He snorted taking a swig of the beer. "JAMES!" Gail yelled and the smash of glass could be heard as the beer bottle collided with the opposite wall. The young woman flinched at the sound of glass smashing. "God damn it Gail!" he snarled out suddenly. "What else do you want from me Gail? You've gotten my friendship, my love. Hell if you asked for it I'd probably cut my damn foot off for ya." He half yelled at his best friend. By the time he was done he'd be lucky if she still was his friend. "I've giving you everything and gotten shit in return." He snapped taking a few steps toward her. In turn to his advances towards her, Gail moved backwards till her back connected with the table.

James watched her for a moment a hand going to her chin, forcing her to look at him. Gail was watching him confused now. James leaned down, kissing her softly. Before she even realized what had happened it had ended, and James was walking away from her. "Just go." He said disappearing into the living room. Gail hesitated for a moment sighing before she thought it best to leave for now. She'd be back to check on him later.


	2. Slammiversary

Slammiversary was tonight and to say the least James was excited. First off, Eve and Gail would be there tonight. He laughed faintly, Eve being there for Anderson and Gail being there for Allen. He shrugged as he moved around back stage soon coming across Gail in his locker room. "What did you do?" He asked watching the woman. He could tell she was in pain and he wanted to know. "I crashed Bischoff's car." She said with a grin.

The cowboy fell into a fit of laughter. It was expected that she wanted revenged on the man, after he had bashed her the previous week with a beer bottle. "You alright?" he asked finally when his laughter was under control. "Sore." He shook his head and heard the call that the show was going to start. James grinned "I'll be back." He winked at her before walking towards the door. "By the way stay in this locker room I don't need those Immortal goons after you." He added before walking off. 

James returned a little while later, beer in hand along with his title as well. A grinned was plastered on his lips, how could it not be though? Shelley and he had successfully kept the titles so Beer Money was still Tag champs. Now all he had to worry about was Roode healing. "Congrats Cowboy." Gail said smiling at him. He grinned back at her. "Thanks Gail." He said laughing. To say the least the Cowboy was giddy and happy about the turn out of the match. Everyone thought that he and Shelley couldn't make it as a team and hell they proved them all wrong that they could when it counted. "Go take a shower Cowboy your stench is offending me." Gail said with a laugh. In turn to just be a pain, James threw his sweaty towel just in spite. "Ewww" She responded tossing it back at him. "Alright I'm going." He said grabbing a clean towel and disappearing to shower.

Five minutes later he returned with a towel wrapped around him, causing Gail to squeal in surprise. "Go put some clothes on!" she half yelled in a fit of laughter. "Relax woman I needed to grab them first. And don't lie you like seeing me in just a towel." He said playfully winking at her. "Nope not at all." Gail said making a face. James laughed disappearing again to get dressed. "Better woman?" he asked as he came back a few minutes later. He was wearing a white button up shirt and pair jeans. Gail nodded and turned her attention back to the television. James made a face, as they watched AJ make his way towards the ring. He knew this was going to be a brutal match.

They both watched the match intently. "I've got to go." Gail managed to stammer out as the match ended with Bully Ray as the winner. James nodded faintly cursing. Allen had just been screwed out of his match since he should have been the winner. "That bastard is going to die." He muttered under his breath watching as she left. About a half hour later he got a text from Gail, telling him that Allen had called her stupid for what she had done to Bischoff's car. He sighed and texted her back, frowning when she said she was backstage. It took him a little bit he finally found her crying in the middle of the hall backstage. "Gail It will be alright." He muttered picking up the distraught woman as he made his way back to his locker room. James sighed as he finally got the other to calm down. "Where are you going to stay now?" he asked casually watching her. "A hotel I guess." Gail said shrugging faintly. " Here." He said handing her his house key. "Stay at my house." Gail gave him a look. "That's not a good idea cowboy." "Why not?" he asked watching her. Gail just stared at him for a few minutes and watched as he seemed to realize it. "And your point?" James said. "No James I won't." she said shaking her head as she slowly stood.

Wrapping her arms around his waist she hugged him tightly. "I'm going to go, congrats again Cowboy." She said giving him a half smile before walking out of the locker room.

James watched as she left and sighed faintly shaking his head. To say the least he was even more confused now. Later on that night James was out with Val and a few others celebrating the victory. Hell the night had been a good one. Beer Money had retained gold thanks to Alex Shelley's help. Ken Anderson had won his second world heavy weight championship against Sting, and all was right in the world. Well minus the fact Allen had lost, and he and Gail were no longer together.

He looked around confused for a moment seeming to have lost a certain red head. Probably would have helped if he wasn't texting Gail all night to make sure she was alright. He chuckled lightly when Gail said she was coming to get him. He was beyond gone at the moment. Just as he got a text from Gail saying she was there, Val seemed to pop out of nowhere. He pushed and pulled with her arguing with her if she wanted to go home she should, but in the end she stayed. "I'll be back I need some air." He muttered. Standing before she could say anything the man slowly made his way outside to see Gail. "Walk me to my car Cowboy?" she asked and James nodded in response. The two talked idly about this and that. Finally as they reached the car, James frowned for a moment. "Do I get a hug good bye?" he asked slowly watching her. Gail gave him a tired smile and nodded wrapping her arms around his neck. James smiled kissing the top of her head. "I should goo." Gail stammered out suddenly. James frowned faintly but nodded stepping back. He managed to stumble back to the entrance as the car pulled away.

"You alright?" came Val's voice as she stepped out of the bar. James looked to her and nodded. "I think I want to go home now." He said calmly. "You sure?" Val asked and he nodded. "Alright let's go Cowboy." Val said climbing into the driver's seat of his truck.


End file.
